


My Wild Irish-Italian Rose

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Budding Romance, Children of Characters, F/M, M/M, slight male slash, slight mpreg, survival AU, teenage relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosella Sylvana De Rossi, daughter of Tommy and Fabrizio, has dozens of boys falling at her feet. James Dawson, son of Jack and Rose, has been her best friend since birth. However, he longs to be much more. But will he be able to when her heart when so many suitors oppose him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wild Irish-Italian Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of Mpreg! Be warned! Feedback would be lovely :) First chapter is a little short but the next ones will be much longer

Fabrizio paced back and forth through the house, pulling nervously at his fingers as he did so.

"Fabri, relax." Jack told him, having enough of this witless behavior. He stood from his chair and took Fabrizio by the arm. "You know he's gonna be fine, right? You know how strong he is."

"I worry anyway." Fabrizio shook his head, gently pushing Jack away and continuing to pace, pausing only briefly to put an ear to he bedroom door to see if he could hear what was going on. He could, but only faintly.

"This is the most natural thing in the world, Fabrizio." Jack tried to calm him, rocking the cradle where his own child, little one year old James, slept peacefully. 

Fabri tuned his best friend out and went on with his pacing of the living room.

Jack shook his head, turning then when the door to the bedroom opened up and Rose stepped out.

"Come è lui!?" Fabrizio hurried to her.

"Fabri, darling, he's doing fine. But we're going to need your help now. Your about to be a father." Rose informed their overly nervous companion.

"Sì, sì. I go! I go!" Fabrizio agreed, hurrying back to the bedroom.

Rose took in a deep breath and smiled at Jack. "This is it." She said. She was a little on the nervous side too. Even though she had given birth herself, she's never actually helped to deliver a baby before.

"Go get 'em Nurse Rose." Jack grinned back at her, giving her the little confidence boost she needed.

Rose nodded and stepped back into the bedroom.

Later, in the early hours of the morning, a tiny, healthy baby greeted the world for the first time.

"It's a girl!" Rose exclaimed to Jack, rushing out of the bedroom with excitement.

"A girl? Really?" Jack smiled and stood from his chair, catching Rose who wrapped him in a big hug.

Rose nodded and kissed him. "Seven pounds, ten ounces, blue eyes, black hair. Oh she looks just like Fabrizio! Come see!" She took Jack by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom where Tommy laid, holding a little bundle in his arms.

"I thought you said you were sure it was a boy." Jack poked fun at Tommy, who shot him a disapproving glance.

"She's perfect." He whispered, voice weak. "I'm happy with her."

"Hey, now you that's not what I meant." Jack grinned, nudging his buddy's arm as he leaned over him to get a better look at the newborn.

"She's a' bellissimo." Fabrizio smiled proudly, stroking a hand through Tommy's sweaty hair as he gazed down at his new daughter.

"Sure is." Jack agreed.

Rose came back through the door, holding James, who was now awake and fussing.

"Shh, Jamie. You'll upset the baby." She tried to hush him.

"Oh he's alright, Rosie." Tommy assured her.

"What're ya gonna name her?" Jack asked him and Fabrizio, still looking at the perfect little infant swaddled up in Tommy's arms.

"Fabri...." Tommy groaned, so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. "You tell them.....I'm so sleepy I just can't..." He yawned deeply and his eyes fluttered closed and back open so he could keep an eye on the baby.

Fabrizio kissed his head before looking back up at his friends.

"She is Rosella." He announced. "Rosella Sylvana De Rossi."

Jack smiled. "Rose." He said. The name they had picked was the Italian word for Rose.

"Sì." Fabrizio confirmed. "After her a' meraviglioso zietta." He smiled up at Rose then back down at the baby.

Little Rosella opened up her eyes, which were a fine shade of baby blue, the same as most infants. 

"Look, Jamie." Jack told his little son, gently taking him from Rose and bringing him closer to the baby. "Here's a new little pal for ya."

Jamie looked down at Rosella, and the newborn looked back up at him.

That was the start of something beautiful.

TBC


End file.
